The Sorting Hat Decides!
by iElvendork
Summary: Ever wanted to know what the Sorting Hat said to different people? Then read on! Please review nicely!
1. Albus Dumbledore

Okay I decieded I will go through and write all of the house sorting for some of the characters!!!!

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of naration**

_

* * *

_

**1. Albus Dumbledore**

**He confidently walked up to stool and sat down. He had no worries, It didn't matter to him where he was put.**

_Ahh. You are difficult to place!_

Ohhh...

**Albus's confidence went extremely low.**

_Plenty of dedication and hard work. Maybe Hufflepuff is right for you._

Sure.

_Wait, you have plenty of brainsand wit. Prehaps Ravenclaw._

I don't mind which house I am.

_You don't do you? Well I could put you in Gryffindor, yes it's all here, courage and bravey._

Please, be quick.

_But, you could a Slytherin, your Ambitious, determind and_ _resourceful._

Errr. Maybe not Slytherin.

_Not Slytherin. Fine. Then it must be GRYFFINDOR!!!!_

**He rose nervously. Did he really have all of them qualities inside of him? **

**Well if he did, he didn't know he had them!**

**

* * *

**Oh my word!!

That was rubbish!

Please review!

I'll probably do Fred + George next.

They could be fun to write!


	2. Fred and George Weasley

Yay next one,

Okay I am going to do Fred and George on the same one.

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of narration**

* * *

**2. Fred Weasley**

**As he walked up the the stool, a stink pellet went off, which by the way was _definitely _not from him!**

_Ooohhhh. You do have some quite unique qualities._

_You certainly have a lot of courage._

_You think your very funny and a bit of a joker._

_So It well have to be... GRYFFINDOR!_

**He made his way to the Gryffindor table. Pleased he got in Gryffindor, he sat down eagerly waiting to hear if his brother was with him.**

**3. George Weasley**

**He crossed his fingers as he sat on the stool that he would be put in Gryffindor with his twin.**

_Ahh. The other twin. You are so same, yet so different._

_You have more brains and more loyalty._

_Hufflepuff is better for you than Gryffindor._

No! Gryffindor. I want to be with my brother!

_Well if I insist... GRYFFINDOR!_

**He slowly got up and went and sat down next to his brother who clapped him on his back. He couldn't have imagined what would have happened if a Weasley went in Hufflepuff. They were always in Gryffindor.**

* * *

Oh my word!

That was more rubbish than Dumbledore!

Please review! =D


	3. Draco Malfoy

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of naration**

_

* * *

_

**4. Draco Malfoy**

**Walking up to the hat, he had no worries, of course he was going to be in Slytherin just like his father and mother. He just had to be.**

_Now then Hufflepuff does..._

SLYTHERIN! PUT ME IN SLYLTHERIN NOW! BEFORE I CURSE YOU TO HELL AND BACK!

_Well if your totally sure..._

OF COURSE I AM YOU STUPID GOOD-FOR-NOTHING HAT!

_Fine... SLYTHERIN!_

**He just couldn't believe that anyone, not even that stupid hat could have thought about putting him in a house other than Slytherin, never mind say it out-loud to him!**

**

* * *

**

Why are all of these rubbish??

Please review! =D


	4. Sirius Black

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of naration**

_

* * *

_

**5. Sirius Black**

**He dreaded going up to that stool, he would be Slytherin like the rest of the Blacks. It was expected.**

_My oh My another, Black? Well of course you should go in Slytherin, however, you show none of the qualities of a Slytherin._

Huh? Does that mean...

_Yes, you would better suited in lets says GRYFFINDOR! _

Wait... What?

Off you go now Mr Black, to Gryffindor.

**Oh wasn't he going to have fun with a howler tomorrow morning from his oh-so lovely mother!**

**

* * *

**

Please review! =D

Even thought they are rubbish!


	5. Regalus Black

If any of you were wondering last time who the underlining was, that was the Professor doing the sorting!

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of naration**

_

* * *

_

**6. Regulus Black**

**He walked up to the stool. What would happen if he didn't get put in Slytherin like his brother, would he still be able to join the Death Eaters?**

_Dear God, how many of you Blacks are there? Your going the same way as your brother. _

*Gulp* In... Into... Into Gryffindor?

_Yes, out of all the Blacks that have sat under me, Sirius and you don't show the exact same qualities as they do._

Eh?

_Yes, you are both too clever and too brave to go into Slytherin..._

But... Please, you don't know my mother, she will kill me if I don't get into Slytherin. Please.

_Are you actually begging me to put into a house, that you really don't belong in?_

Umm... Yes... Please.

_Very well, if your completely sure... SLYTHERIN_!

**He very slowly went over to the Slytherin table, knowing full well that, Sirius's eyes were following him across the hall. At least his mother would be happy and he could join the Death Eaters.**

**

* * *

**

Please review! =D

Even thought they are rubbish!


	6. Tom Riddle

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of naration**

_

* * *

_

**7. Tom Riddle  
**

**Where would he be put? Hufflepuff looks weak, and so does Ravenclaw. Gryffindor? No way would he go there. That only left Slytherin. Yes. It sounded right to him. **

_Well, well, well you are just the sort of person to be put in Slytherin._

Really?

_Yes it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that._

Excellent.

_Well then it shall be... SLYTHERIN._

**He was right all along, Slytherin was the best house, and the best place to be!**

**

* * *

**

Please review! =D

(I kinda used Harry's sorting to get that last bit that the hat was saying about greatness and stuff!)


	7. Severus Snape

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of naration**

_

* * *

_

**8. Severus Snape**

**Lily was in Gryffindor, how could this have happened? What if he was put in Slytherin? They couldn't really be friend, could they?**

_Hmmm... Very difficult. Torn between two houses, I see._

W...Which ones?

_Gryffindor and Slytherin. Yes... But which on the put you in?_

_Very brave I see, maybe you are a Gryffindor? Yet you are more determined and ambitious, so it probably better for you in Slytherin.  
_

I... I thi...

_Yes... Definitely... SLYTHERIN!_

Wait... No!!!

**His worst fears had come true. **

**

* * *

**

Please review! =D


	8. Ginny Weasley

I know I'm quite rubbish at these but there four reviews yayayayay!!!!

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of naration**

_

* * *

_

**9. Ginny Weasley**

**She wanted to be put in Gryffindor, not because all of her family was there, but because he was there. **

_Another Weasley. How many of you are there? You'd better be the last!_

Thats my family your talking about there!

_Sorry..._

You better be.

_Okay..._

You know when I learn to hex, you're going to be the first person I practice on.

_Lets just get on with the sorting. Well your very clever..._

Yeh.. Yeh..

_You've got plenty of courage, dare I say_... _And now I'm torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw._

To be honest, I really think Gryffindor is the best.

_Yes I think so too... GRYFFINDOR!!!_

**

* * *

**

Woah Ginny's got a temper on her. Hahaha

Please review! =D


	9. Peter Pettigrew

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of Naration**

* * *

**10. Peter Pettigrew (aka Slimeball!)**

**He waddled on up to stool and nearly stumbled on the stairs, but that didn't matter to him, just as long as he was put with his new friends.**

_Well, well aren't you a peculiar little boy_.

Whats that suppose to mean?

_Nothing. Then let's see, where to put you?_

Can I be with my friends? They'll look after me.

_Hmmmm, that comment makes me think that you are a bit of a coward._

I am not! I could... I could... blow up someone if i wanted to.

_Thats not bravery, thats stupidity,_  
_Anyway, how about Hufflepuff? I think that suits you ver..._

No! I have no friends there!

_Well then since you have no ounce of intelligence and you aren't the least bit cunning it seems like the only place to but you is..._ GRYFFINDOR!

**"What a relief" thought Peter, "Imagine if I had to spend all 7 years here without anyone to protect me!"**

**

* * *

**Urghhhh! He's sooooo annoying!

Please Review :D


	10. Nymphadora Tonks

_Sorting Hat_

Character

**Bit of Narration**

* * *

**11. Nymphadora Tonks**

**She walked up to the stool, tripping over her feet as she went.**

_Definite loyalty and friendship, that's clear,_

Well yeah...

_Hard working as well, so that leaves me with no other choice... _HUFFLEPUFF!

**She ran over to join her new house, and immediately began to learn the names of her, hopefully, new friends.**

* * *

Please Review :D

If you have any suggestions of who you want done than please put them in your review.


End file.
